Personal Diary A World Of Secrets
by js2801
Summary: Hogwarts 6th year- Hermione has a habit of writing personal diary about her feelings for her best friend Harry Potter. But what would happen when Harry finds about the diary?...Read and REVIEW & REVIEW
1. Lost Diary

**Author's note 1:- ****Before anyone start reading I wanted tell that those who are reading my other stories 'Story of a girl called Hermione Granger' and 'Journey to the New Life'. I'll be soon updating next chapters. Sorry it's taking so long. I was just having some problems. Thank you.**

**Author's Note 2:- Now about this fic. I had written this fic, long back. I just found it in one of my folders. Hopefully you would enjoy it.**

* * *

**Lost Diary**

"Oh honestly Harry! Why don't you just go there and ask her out?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend of last 5 years.

"What…What are you talking about? Harry stammered, feigning ignorance.

"What part of the question you didn't understand?" Hermione asked feeling a bit annoyed.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library, doing their Transfiguration homework. On the table next to them, Cho Chang was sitting with her friends, doing her work, and occasionally laughing at something her friends were saying.

Instead of focusing on his homework, Harry was staring at the girl on the next table. Even after his disastrous relationship with Cho Chang last year, Harry was still hoping that they would get back together.

Cho looked up and found Harry staring at her. She blushed and gave a small smile to him. Soon her smile turned into a frown, when her eyes fell on Hermione, who was busy in writing on her parchment, unaware of glaring Cho.

Harry followed her line of sight and sighed. It was clear that Cho was not happy with Harry's friendship with Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked at Harry when he sighed.

"Harry, it's been more than 2 months since the term started. Why don't you just ask Cho out and put me out of your misery." Hermione said tiredly.

Harry looked at Hermione oddly. "Why are you in misery? It's me who is not able to do anything about my feelings. And what you mean by _your misery_?" He asked.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "You suffer, I suffer, Harry. We are best friends, remember." Hermione said with a hint of a smile on her face. Harry smiled back genuinely.

His eyes turned back to Cho. "I don't think she would go out with me." Harry said in a dejected voice.

"Why not? As far as I can see, she still likes you. I have seen her numerous times, staring at you in the Great Hall." Hermione said, looking a bit confused.

Harry thought for a moment about what to answer. He knew he couldn't tell Hermione that it was because of their friendship that Cho wouldn't go out with him.

"The way things ended last year between us, I don't think she would want to be with me again." He replied.

Hermione didn't say anything, just looked intently at Harry.

"Is it because of me, I mean our friendship? You know, if that is the case, we should not hang out together anymore." Hermione said in a small voice.

"No Hermione," Harry said almost loudly.

"Don't you dare to ever think that our friendship is not important. You and your friendship are very important to me." Harry said fiercely, grabbing both hands of Hermione in his own.

Hermione simply grinned at him, but it hurt her to keep the façade of a smiling best friend.

* * *

Hermione Granger had been in love with Harry Potter for last 2 years. However, she had no idea how to tell him. She, so desperately wanted to tell him. Nevertheless, his infatuation with Cho Chang stopped her from doing so.

She wanted to share her feelings with someone. She couldn't tell Ron, or her other best friend as he was the one she had feelings for. Ginny, Hermione's only female best friend, had a crush on Harry, so Hermione couldn't tell her either.

With no one left to share her feelings with, Hermione had started writing a personal diary. She had been writing it since her fourth year when she started having feelings for Harry. It wasn't day-to-day things that she wrote about in her diary. She just wrote about her feelings for Harry in that. Almost every thought she had about Harry for last 2 years was written in the diary.

Her diary became like a best friend for her. It helped her in relieving her tension and hurt she felt whenever she was around Harry. However, nobody knew about Hermione's habit to write in the diary, not even her dorm mates.

Hermione always carried her diary around with her. She had put a spell on her diary, so that only she could see it. If somebody looked into her bag, they would not be able to see the diary.

Somehow, Hermione was always able to hide her emotions with ease. She could easily smile, whenever Harry mentioned about Cho and his feelings for her. She never really had any hopes in her heart that Harry would feel the same for her. So without any expectations, it was easy for her to be around Harry whenever he looked at Cho with dreamy expressions on his face. Nothing changed for her. She was still the same know-it-all best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who helped them with their homework and girl problems.

However, sometimes she did feel like crying. Whenever she felt like this, she would simply go to any secluded corner of the castle, where nobody could find her and cry her heart out. Luckily, for her, no one noticed anything out of the ordinary about her.

Unfortunately, for Hermione, a week after the day in the library, she had lost her diary. She couldn't remember where she kept it last time.

* * *

_**Next day**_

It was the early evening time. Harry was sitting alone in the common room. He had just gotten back from his Quidditch practice. After the practice, Ron had left to meet his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood and Hermione was in the library since afternoon.

Harry was completely knackered and just wanted to rest. Common room was almost empty, so Harry decided to get some rest on the couch.

As he lied on the couch, something poked onto his back.

"What the hell?" He cursed.

He got up to see what was poking on his back. He couldn't see anything on the couch. He just shrugged his shoulders and lied back. Once again, he felt something against his back. He groaned in frustration and got up.

He looked down at the couch and nothing was there. Then Harry got an idea and started running his hands on the couch. His hand touched something and he picked it up. He couldn't see it, but from the feel of it, he could tell that it was a book or at least that's what the object felt like.

He took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it on the object in his hand.

'_Revelio' _he said.

Harry realized that it wasn't a book. It was a diary with a cover of grey color. Nothing was written on it.

From the looks of it, Harry could presume that it was a personal diary.

'Whose diary could it be?' Harry thought, with curiosity starting to bubble in his mind. Since there was invisibility spell on the diary, whosoever owned the diary, didn't want anyone else to read it.

Harry was in dilemma about what to do with the diary. He opened the diary in the hope to find something about the owner of the diary. However, first page was blank. Harry again tried the _Revelio_ spell, but nothing appeared.

Harry tried some different spells as well, but nothing came into view on the page. He sighed in defeat.

For a long time he contemplated what to do with it. He could have easily given the diary to Hermione, who would have found the right owner without any problem. Curiosity got better of him nevertheless. He left the common room to go to his dormitory.

* * *

6th year boys' dormitory was empty when Harry entered it. He exhaled in relief and settled on his bed. There was still some time for dinner to start. He opened the diary and turned the first page. Second page was empty as well. Nevertheless, this time Harry was sure that it wasn't empty like the first page. Harry again tried various advanced spells, thanks to Hermione ha had learned over the years. Finally, after a long half an hour of trying, Harry managed to break the spell on diary and a curvy writing appeared on the page.

"Wow!" Harry said in awe.

After taking a deep breath, he started reading. A part of him was feeling guilty, but, curiosity to know about what was in the diary, overpowered it.

'_Wow I am actually writing in it.'_

'_I need someplace to vent out. I think this will do.'_

Harry turned the page.

'_I just realized; I am in love with him. But he has eyes for just that Ravenclaw beauty.'_

'_Why can't he see that I am a girl as well, even if not as beautiful as her? Ha! I answered my own question.'_

'_Ouch! It hurts bad.'_

Harry realized that the diary belonged to a girl, a girl who was in love with someone and had some issues regarding her looks.

'Who could it be? Definitely, a Gryffindor.' Harry thought.

He continued reading through the pages.

'_You-know-who is back and I am glad he survived. I just love him so much.'_

'She must have started writing 2 years back.' Harry thought.

Harry realized that he shouldn't read this. It was something, very private. However, he just couldn't resist.

'_I am back home. I miss him. I just can't imagine what he would be going through right now.'_

'What could have happened with the boy?'Harry mused and turned his attention back to the diary. Somehow, he felt as though if this diary was about him. He quickly discarded the idea.

'_Fifth year has started. No one believes him that you-know-who is back.'_

This struck Harry. Of course, it was him, whom nobody believed him last year about the return of Lord Voldemort. Ministry had done a great job to convince wizarding world that Harry was just an attention seeking prat.

'_I just want to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright.'_

Harry was sure that the boy in the diary was him. However, who could be this girl. Definitely, someone close to him.

'Could it be Ginny? After all she had a crush on me since her first year.' Harry thought.

'_Today I saw the marks on the back of his hand. That awful Umbridge made him write the lines with his own blood. I know it hurts him, but he won't tell or show it. Stupid, stupid him.'_

'_He had a nightmare today. I want to comfort him, but I can't.'_

'_Today he finally asked the Ravenclaw beauty out. Last night he told that she kissed him. Here breaks first part of my heart and I can't even cry in front of everyone.'_

'_Today they have gone on their first date. However, I asked him to meet me at the three Broomsticks and he came, leaving his date. Okay I agree that he came because I said him that it was very important. So he didn't come for me. Accepted.' _

Harry rubbed his head. He realized who it was. "Hermione" he whispered, taking in that he had opened a new world of secrets about his best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**** What do you think? Give me your reviews and make my day. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**


	2. World Of Secrets

**World of Secrets**

**A/N:- ****I don't own Harry Potter and anything or anyone related…**

* * *

_Harry rubbed his head. He realized who it was. "Hermione" he whispered, taking in that he had opened a new world of secrets about his best friend._

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione was in love with him. Hermione Granger, his best friend of last 5 years was in love with him and never bothered to tell him. But how could it be? She never said anything, nor did she act like she loved him.

Hell! Hermione even gave him the advice regarding Cho.

Cho was the Ravenclaw beauty in the diary. Hermione always smiled whenever he told her about his feelings for Cho. She never gave any indication that she was in pain. How was he supposed to know?

Harry kept on reading.

'_Harry and Cho broke up today. Harry didn't tell me anything. I eavesdropped on them. I know it was wrong, but it wasn't intentional._

_Today in the meeting of Dumbledore's Army, we had dueling lessons. Oh sorry! I forgot to tell about Dumbledore's Army. It is a defense group, Harry, Ron and I have formed. We have to do this because that stupid toad, Umbridge, wouldn't let us practice defense spells in the class. I mean how we are going to pass our O.W.L.S and fight death eaters. Well, enough about DA. _

_So yeah, after the meeting was over, I was arranging the defense books back in shelf on the far end of the room where there were various shelves filled with defense books._

_I think Harry and Cho thought that they were alone. It was then that I heard their conversation._

_Cho was asking Harry to break his friendship with me. She was forcing him to choose between me and her. I was so scared that moment that Harry would choose her. Next moment I realized that I was underestimating our friendship and the strong bond I shared with Harry. Harry chose me. He broke up with Cho. I was so happy.'_

'_Harry told me and Ron that he had broken up with Cho, he didn't give the reason for break up. I should have been very happy, like I was last night when I heard them breaking up. However, I wasn't. Harry looked sad. May be he should have chosen her.' _

Harry looked at the diary incredulously.

'Has she gone mad? How can she think that I would ever choose anyone else above her? Someone so intelligent can be so stupid at times.' Harry thought with a bitter smile. He continued reading…

'_Harry's interview with beetle Rita has been a huge success. Everyone in the school has started believing that Harry wasn't lying about Voldemort's return. 2 days back I spoke Voldemort's name for the first time, Harry was impressed.'_

'_Downside of the success of the interview- Harry and Cho are back together. Cho even spoke to me congratulating me for arranging the interview.'_

Harry realized that entries in the diary were taking a depressing tone moving towards the end of the fifth year.

'_Today Harry and I were to study together in the library after dinner. However, he went for a walk with Cho. I waited for him till 11 PM, but he didn't show up. He forgot, I didn't remind him.'_

Harry remembered that day; Cho had dragged him out of the castle, near the lake. He had lost the track of time and by the time he realized, it was already too late for his study session with Hermione. When he arrived back at the common room, Hermione was sitting there alone, reading a book.

Harry thought of apologizing to her. However, to his surprise Hermione didn't mentioned anything about study session, like she didn't remember at all, so Harry let it go as well. Now he knew she hadn't forgotten. Last line on the page told him how much she was hurting that night.

'_Is Harry forgetting me?'_

Harry curled his fist angrily. She was hurting and yet she smiled.

Harry felt angry towards Hermione. How could she smile and talk normally with him about Cho? She was hurting inside all those times, yet she didn't say anything to him. How could she just lie so easily to him? How could she hide her feelings from him? Why would she hide her feelings?

Harry knew why she hid it. Nevertheless, he was angry at Hermione for hiding it from him. They were best friend and best friends didn't keep secrets from each other.

He continued reading the diary, which revealed deep, hurtful secrets of Hermione.

'She is ready to feel all the hurt, but wouldn't tell me about her feelings. Is she a Gryffindor or not?' Harry thought angrily. He was angry at Hermione for not telling him and angry at himself for not seeing Hermione's feelings for him.

Harry continued reading the diary. He decided not to go to dinner that night. He remained in his dormitory, reading the diary.

Hermione didn't understand a thing about Quidditch, still she attended Quidditch matches, just to see Harry play. She liked his windswept messy hair. According to Hermione, Harry looked damn handsome in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

Harry found that somehow over the years he had become the reason for Hermione's existence in magical world. Whatever she read or learned, she always associated it with Harry and how would it help him. Her knowledge, her thoughts, her experiences, her feelings and emotions…everything revolved around Harry.

'_It makes me feel useful whenever Harry needs me. I don't know what I would do when he won't need me anymore. I just don't want to think about it.'_

Harry had to try hard to suppress his emotions, which were bubbling under the surface. He wanted to go to Hermione straightaway and confront her. However, he continued to read the diary, getting deeper into Hermione's world of secrets.

She had thought of how it would feel to kiss him, how would it feel to be in his arms and how would it feel if he looked at her the same way he looked at Cho, even for a second.

Hermione had once thought of learning to fly, so as to impress Harry. However, she cancelled the idea the moment she looked at the broomstick.

'Ha! One day I am going to make her fly on a broomstick.' Harry thought with amusement, forgetting his anger for a moment. But it returned reading further.

Harry found that Hermione had cried for him so many times. She did everything for him. She had even let her hopes rise when Harry and Chon again broke up towards the end of the year.

(A/N: - I am not mentioning about Sirius because he survived at the end of the fifth year.)

He found that Hermione had never fully healed from the curse she was hit with, at the Ministry. Harry shuddered, remembering that night. Voldemort had lured him to the Ministry, making him believe that death eaters had captured Sirius. But Sirius wasn't captured. That night Harry had almost lost Hermione. Luckily, Order had arrived on time and Hermione was saved. Hermione was unconscious for a whole week and Harry never left her side. Somehow, he didn't know how to live without Hermione.

Harry pulled himself out of his musings and went back to reading, finding other things about his best friend.

She even had nightmares, repercussion of the curse. She had gone through a mild depression during the summer vacation after fifth year because her feelings for her best friend were becoming too much for her to handle.

'And she didn't feel like telling me.' Harry thought resentfully.

He continued to read, but last entry of the diary broke his resolve to control his emotions.

'_I know Harry would never love me the way I love him. It's time to let go of all my hopes, it's time to give up on him.'_

Angry tears welled up in his eyes. He snapped shut the diary and threw it on the floor. He kept staring at the diary, never moving from his place on the bed.

* * *

Harry heard the footsteps outside the dormitory. He quickly wiped his tears away. He was picking the diary from the floor when door opened. It was Ron.

"Harry, what are you doing? You missed the dinner." Ron said as he entered into the dormitory.

"I was not feeling well, so just decided to skip the meal." Harry replied as he sat back on his bed, slipping the diary under his pillow, which fortunately for him, went unnoticed by Ron.

"How are you feeling now?" Ron asked sitting on his bed.

"Better," Harry replied.

Ron nodded. "Well, then you better go and tell Hermione about it. She was worried about you and sent me here to check upon you." Ron said with a huge yawn and closing his eyes.

Harry chuckled at this and nodded. He got up from his bed and made his way to the common room.

* * *

Harry stopped at the last stair. He took a moment to look at Hermione who was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She looked so normal, who would have believed that she was wounded inside.

'I have to give her credit. She's quite a good actress.' Harry thought bitterly.

Harry slowly made his way towards Hermione. Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

'She's smiling, a very effective mask to hide away all the pain, from me.' Harry thought with same bitter feeling. Harry didn't return her smile.

"Ron said, you were worried about me." Harry said coldly.

Hermione was taken aback by his tone.

"Yeah, you didn't show up at dinner." Hermione replied, looking at Harry with a wary look in her eyes.

"I was not feeling well." Harry replied abruptly.

Hermione merely nodded. "I brought you a sandwich, thought you would be hungry." Hermione said, gesturing towards the covered plate, which was kept on the table beside the couch.

"Thank you, but I am not feeling hungry." Harry replied looking away from Hermione's worried face.

Right that moment he couldn't look at Hermione, knowing that she was hiding so many secrets from him. It hurt him to look at her and know that she just gave up on him. He was scared that if he stayed any longer in her company he would snap and shout at her, confronting her about the diary. He knew it wasn't the right moment to talk, at least not until he had his emotions in control.

"Good night," Harry said and turned to leave.

However, Hermione grabbed his hand. "Harry, you haven't eaten anything since the lunch time. You should eat the sandwich." She said, a little forcefully.

"I told you I am not hungry." Harry snapped angrily at her, quickly snatching his hand away from her grasp.

Hermione stared at Harry with shocked look on her face, which was quickly replaced by hurt. Some of the other students were also looking at them. Harry stared at Hermione for a moment and then quickly darted back towards the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.

* * *

Next day Hermione tried to talk to him during the breakfast, asking him about whether he was angry at her. However, Harry simply answered _no_ and ignored her for the rest of the day.

This routine of avoiding Hermione continued for next couple of days. Others too had started to notice the tension between Harry and Hermione. When Ron confronted Harry about this, Harry just said that nothing was wrong between him and Hermione. Words were spreading around that Harry had broken his friendship with Hermione. Harry knew it was not true, but right now he was hurting too much to right the things between him and Hermione.

As Harry continued to avoid Hermione, Hermione became more and more depressed with each passing day. Various doubts and insecurities were making their way into her mind. She had started to think that Harry didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Was it because of Cho? Was Harry finally going to end their friendship, so he could be with Cho? Hermione felt guilty for doubting Harry's friendship. She knew Harry would never end their friendship because of Cho. Then why was he avoiding her?

She tried so many times to talk with Harry. However, Harry always had excuses to avoid her company. She couldn't help but think that Harry was hiding something from her. It hurt her to think that he didn't trust her. She couldn't help but cry at the helplessness she was feeling due to Harry avoiding her. She wasn't used to Harry avoiding her.

* * *

While Harry continued to avoid Hermione, there was another big problem for Hermione. She had not found her diary yet. She checked every place where she might have lost the diary. She checked her dormitory, Gryffindor common room, and library. She even asked Dobby and other house-elves, if they found any diary while cleaning the Gryffindor tower, but with no success.

Even though she had placed the privacy charms on the diary, Hermione was still scared about what if anyone read her diary. She was sure that nobody would be able to break her charms, but was scared nonetheless.

* * *

Cho Chang was the happiest human being in the castle of Hogwarts. She had heard the rumors of broken friendship between Harry and Hermione. She had seen in the Great Hall, the way Harry had stopped sitting with Hermione.

Cho was sure that Harry had broken his friendship with Hermione, so that he could get back together with her. Cho knew that Harry still liked her and was finally going to choose her over Hermione.

Hermione Granger, she was always a thorn in the bouquet of happiness of Cho's life. Cho had been very angry when Harry chose Hermione over her.

However, now their friendship was over. Cho knew what she had to do now. She was going to tell him that she wanted to get back with him. She was going to ask him to go with her to the next Hogsmeade trip. With no Hermione to disturb them, this was going to be a great date.

* * *

**A/N:- What do you think? Apologize for any kind of Spelling and Grammatical mistakes. Give your reviews, it's a source of encouragement.:) **


	3. An Overdue Talk

**Author's note:- Sorry for the delay guys. **

** Apologies in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**An Overdue Talk**

Hermione was still searching for her diary, but was getting no success. She was scared about what if somebody got his or her hands on it. Moreover, what she would do if Harry found it.

It's been almost a week since Hermione had a decent conversation with Harry. After his outburst in the common room, Harry has been avoiding her. He would only talk to her when it was absolutely necessary and he had no other alternative. It was pretty much clear that he was avoiding Hermione only, as he was talking with everyone else.

It's not that Hermione didn't try to speak with him. She tried so many times during last week to talk to him but he always made excuses to get away from her. Hermione was a patient girl but she too had her limit. Towards the end of the week, Hermione decided that it was more than she could take from Harry. She tried all the friendly ways to make him talk to her; however, she hardly had any success. Now was the time to use the force. She knew Harry was going to be very angry with what she was about to do, but he left her with no other alternative.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Hermione woke up early and got ready. Gryffindor common room was still empty when she arrived there. Hermione decided what she was going to do. Last night Ron had told her that their Quidditch team was having an early practice. Hermione had asked Ron to bring Harry in the empty Charms class after their practice.

Hermione checked the time. There was still half an hour before the breakfast time.

'There practice should be over by now.' Hermione thought.

* * *

Hermione left the common room and made her way to the Charms corridor. It took her about 10 minutes to reach there. When she reached there, she noticed that Charms class was open and voices could be heard, coming from the class.

Hermione slowly made her way to the class and peeked inside. Harry and Ron were there. Ron was crouched under the table, looking for something, while Harry was standing near the teacher's table, where two broomsticks were lying. He was looking very annoyed.

"Did you find it Ron?" Harry asked in a frustrated voice.

"No Harry," was Ron's reply.

"Ron, how can you forget your Charms homework here?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Wait. When did you do your homework? It's not due till next Friday." Harry said frustratingly, making his way to the back of the class, where Ron was under the table.

Ron came out of the table and found Harry standing in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Hermione decided that it was time to save Ron. She entered the room silently.

It looked like Harry sensed her presence as he turned around and looked at her.

For a couple of minutes everything was quiet as Harry and Hermione simply stared at each other.

Hermione suddenly realized how much she had missed Harry. It felt like ages since she had seen him this close for more than just a couple of seconds.

Hermione had expected Harry to walk away as soon as he noticed her presence; however, he didn't. He was still standing there, looking at her intently.

* * *

For a moment or two, Harry was surprised to see Hermione in the Charms classroom. However, as surprise wore off, he realized that he wanted nothing more than to pull Hermione in his arms and kiss her.

'Wow! When did I start thinking about kissing Hermione?' Harry thought feeling astonished. He felt guilty seeing distressed look on Hermione's face. There were faint brownish circles under her eyes; clearly, the resultant of worry and sleepless nights and Harry was sure all this was because of him.

Lost in thoughts Harry and Hermione didn't notice Ron sighing with relief and leaving the class with the broomsticks in his hands.

Hermione stepped closer to Harry and touched his cheek. Harry closed his eyes at her touch, covering her hand with his own.

"I have missed you Harry." Hermione said in a soft voice. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his best friend and most important person in his life.

"I have missed you too." Harry replied in heartfelt voice.

Hermione moved closer to him and hugged him tight, before letting him go.

"Don't you think Harry I deserve an explanation over why have you been avoiding me for last one week?" Hermione said in a hurt voice.

Harry remembered why he was avoiding her and why he was angry with her. He had almost forgotten it after seeing her so close to him.

"I know, but I don't think I want to tell you. It had got nothing to do with you." Harry said stiffly.

Hermione felt her anger rising at Harry's reply.

"So that's it. Huh? You don't want to tell me. If you remember, we tell everything to each other. Since when had you started hiding things from me Harry?" Hermione shouted.

"You just decide it on your own that you don't want to tell me. Fine, then why are you avoiding me? Of course, whatever you are not telling me has something to do with me. So I have every right to know what's bothering you, concerning me." Hermione said angrily.

Harry could feel his own anger rising at Hermione's angry tirade. It looked like Hermione was going to continue. However, Harry interrupted her.

"Aren't you being a hypocrite?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Hermione was shocked at what Harry said.

"What you mean by that?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

"You say that I am hiding things from you. However, from where I am seeing the things, I am not the only one who's hiding something. You have been hiding something from me as well." Harry said heatedly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in a confused and a little worried voice.

"I'll tell you what am I talking about?" Harry said gritting his teeth, as he took hold of Hermione's wrist tightly and started pulling her along with him out of the Charms classroom.

"Harry, what?" Hermione squealed.

However, Harry didn't respond. He simply dragged Hermione with him to the Gryffindor tower and then to the 6th year boys' dormitory.

* * *

When Harry opened the door of boys' dormitory, he found Dean and Seamus reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Leave the dorm." Harry said in a commanding voice.

"Why? It's our dorm too. You can go somewhere to snog each other." Seamus retorted back. He didn't realize the danger he was putting himself in, by aggravating Harry more than he already was. However, Dean realized. He knew about the tension, which was brewing between Harry and Hermione for last one week. Looking at the way Harry was holding Hermione's hand and the look of distress on Hermione's face, he knew something was going to happen. It was better to leave them as quickly as possible.

"Come on Seamus. Let's go." Dean said hastily, getting up from the bed.

"What?" Seamus exclaimed.

"Just get up." Dean hissed.

Seamus scowled at Harry when he moved to leave the dorm with Dean; Harry scowled back at him.

Harry released Hermione's hand from his firm grip and closed the door of the dorm. He took out his wand from the pocket of his Quidditch robes and cast a _Muffliato_ charm and a locking charm on the door.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione who was massaging her wrist.

"What the hell was that for?" She said snappily, "You could have asked me to come with you."

Harry didn't say anything as he moved to where his bed was situated. He knelt down to open his trunk and started looking for the diary. Hermione looked at him curiously, as he was searching.

After a couple of minutes, Harry stood up with diary in his hand and turned around to look at Hermione.

Hermione met his gaze with her own curious eyes, before her eyes fell on the diary in his hand. Her face turned white.

"Do you know what this is, Hermione?" Harry asked in a calm voice as he walked towards Hermione and stopped right in front of her just a couple of inches apart.

Hermione simply stared at the diary in Harry's hand. She gathered her courage and looked in Harry's eyes. He had an unreadable look in his eyes.

Hermione knew since the cat was already out of the bag, there was no point in denying.

"Where did you find it?" She asked tentatively.

"I found it in the common room." Harry said in a calm voice.

Hermione simply nodded. She took a deep breath and asked the next decisive question.

"Did you read it?" She whispered, preparing herself for his answer.

"Yes." Harry answered in a low voice.

Nobody spoke anything after that. They simply stared at each other, before Hermione decided to break their staring contest.

Hermione knew she was in deep trouble. There were very high chances that she might lose Harry's friendship forever. Her heart was breaking little by little, as the silence stretched and Harry didn't say anything else.

While Hermione was feeling like breaking down, Harry was going through his own personal turmoil. He wanted to shout at Hermione, he wanted to ask her that why she didn't tell him about her feelings. He wanted to ask her that why she kept everything bottled up inside her heart, when she was hurting so much. Didn't she know that if she was in pain, it hurt him as well? He finally snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked angrily.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "What did you expect from me to tell you?" Hermione asked, looking astonished.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Did Harry really expect her to tell him about her feelings? If he did, it was completely ridiculous. For God's sake, he was already pining for Cho that time.

"About your feelings," Harry answered without any hesitation, as though if it was the most obvious answer in the whole world.

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief. "Honestly Harry! Are you out of your mind? Did you really expect me to tell about my feelings, when you were already infatuated with Cho Chang?" She asked incredulously.

Harry was speechless for a moment.

"She doesn't matter. You should have still told me about your feelings." Harry said fiercely.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Harry.

"And what would you have done Harry, confess your love for me?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Harry was quiet so Hermione continued.

"Why did you read it? It's called a personal diary for a reason." Hermione snapped.

However, her anger evaporated in a matter of seconds.

"Why does it matter even, Harry? What I feel is my business, no one else's. You were not supposed to read that diary." She said in a tired voice.

"How can you say it even? What you feel is my business, you are my business. I want to know if something or someone is hurting you, even if it's me." Harry shouted in reply.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you didn't feel the way I felt for you and knowing you, you would have blamed yourself over something on which you had no control." Hermione said in a sad voice, looking at the floor.

Harry's shoulders stooped low in defeat. "All those times when we were talking about my relationship with Cho, when you gave me advice regarding how to approach Cho, on outside you were always smiling, but inside you were hurting. You said you didn't want to hurt me. But I am hurting now. What are you going to do about it Hermione?" Harry said, hurt evident in his voice.

"Remember, you suffer I suffer." Harry said sarcastically.

Harry gripped Hermione's chin lightly and raised her face upwards so that he could see in her eyes.

"Don't you understand Hermione? You are the most important person in my life. Do you really think that I would choose Cho or anyone else over you?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Hermione's eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"That's exactly the reason why I didn't tell you Harry. I know you would have chosen me. But it would have been out of friendship or pity for my unrequited feelings. I wanted you to choose me out of love. Not a friend's love, but a lover's love, Harry. I am in love with you and I want you to love me back the way I do. And the problem is that you don't feel the same way." Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Hermione quickly wiped it away and smiled at Harry, putting up a brave front.

"But you know what? It's ok. I didn't expect you to return my feelings. Nobody can help the way they feel. And to be truth I was alright with it. As long as you didn't know about it, it was easier to be around you. However, now that you know about it, things might get a little awkward between us. And I am sorry for hurting you. But I assure you that our friendship is strong enough to get through this entire debacle." Hermione said with a friendly smile.

"And don't worry, one day I would get over you." Hermione said the last part with a chuckle.

Harry didn't say anything, his mind was completely blank. He knew he loved Hermione. But was it just a friend's love or more than that, he didn't know. He was sure of one thing though. Whatever he felt for Hermione, it was a very strong feeling. Then there was this sudden desire to kiss her.

He had never been in love before so he didn't know how it felt to be in love with someone. There was no one with whom he could share his confusion.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "I better go. They would be thinking that we are snogging here." Hermione said in an amused voice, in an attempt to cover her pain. However, looking at Harry's face she knew it was a failed attempt.

Without saying anything, Hermione cast an _Alohomora _spell on the door and left the dormitory leaving a hurt, sad, and confused Harry behind.

* * *

**Author's note:- I know it's pretty sad chapter. However, I promise next one would be cheerful. It would be just a little sad in starting; rest would be fluff and romance.**

**And yes, its always nice to know what you think about the fic and the chapter. SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	4. At Last

**Author's note:- Hey guys. This is the last chapter. It might not be an original idea, but I loved writing it. Hopefully you would enjoy it as well. I am keeping my fingers crossed. Apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes. And a big thank you all those who reviewed, added to alerts and favorites and read this fic. **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

_He was already late for the class. He was running as fast as his long legs could carry him. _

_He sighed with relief as he finally managed to reach the class without getting too late. Harry turned the knob to open the door. He expected classroom to be full by now; however, it was empty. Backside of the classroom was covered in the darkness, and Harry could hear someone moaning with pleasure._

"_Who's there?" Harry asked in a loud voice. Moaning stopped, and everything was silent._

"_Harry," a girl's voice called his name. _

_Harry stiffened hearing the voice of his best friend._

_He could see the outline of Hermione's curvy form as she walked towards the illuminating part of the class._

"_Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Harry._

_He was more shocked looking at the appearance of his best friend. Her hairs were disheveled, and her lips were swollen. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her robe was missing. She was wearing only a skirt and a school shirt, whose top three buttons were open. _

_Harry could see the figure of a boy coming out of the darkness._

"_Hey Potter," Justin said as he came over and stood next to Hermione. He was shirtless and his trouser's button was undone. He slipped a hand around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him._

"_Herm…Hermione, what are you doing here with Justin?" Harry stammered._

"_What do you think I am doing Harry? Getting over you of course," Hermione said sweetly. She wrapped her arms around Justin's neck and kissed him hard on the lips._

"_B…But…but you can't get over me." Harry stuttered._

_Hermione disentangled herself from Justin and looked at Harry._

"_Said who?" Hermione asked and started giggling. She took hold of Justin's hand._

"_Let's go, sweetheart. I don't think we are going to get any privacy over here anymore." Hermione said to Justin while sneering at Harry. Hermione started leading Justin towards the door walking past a dejected Harry._

_Harry could feel his heart breaking. Hermione, his best friend, the only woman he wanted to share his life with, was just going to stop loving him._

"_But I just realized that I am in love with you. You can't leave me now." Harry said desperately._

_Justin and Hermione turned around to look at Harry. They both started laughing at Harry. Justin pulled Hermione in his arms. He traced his finger over Hermione's soft cheek. Hermione was looking back at him with an adorable look in her eyes._

_Justin turned his face to look at Harry. When he spoke, his voice was echoing around the room, as though if they were not in an empty classroom but an empty Great Hall._

"_You are late Potter, too late. She's all mine now." Justin said in a loud voice._

"_No," Harry screamed as Justin and Hermione started fading._

"_No…no…no…." Harry screamed again, "You can't take her away from me. Hermione…Hermione…don't go…"_

_He could feel somebody shaking him and calling his name. He wanted to respond. He wanted to ask somebody to stop Hermione from leaving him. But how? He couldn't speak. He could only hear the voices._

"Harry…Harry, you dumbass, get up now." Ron shouted, trying to shake his best friend from his deep slumber.

Harry quickly sat up and started looking around frantically.

"Hermione," he called in a panicked voice.

His eyes fell on Ron, who was standing near his bed. "Ron, where is Hermione? She was with Justin. Then they both just faded." Harry said in terror-filled voice.

Ron glared at Harry. "It was a just a dream Harry." He replied crossly. It took a moment for Harry to register what Ron said.

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank god. I thought that…" Harry stopped, realizing that Ron was not the only one who was up. His other dorm mates were up as well and were now glaring at him, except Neville of course, who was looking at Harry with sympathy.

"Um…sorry guys," Harry said sheepishly. It was the third night in a row that Harry had awoken his dorm mates due to his screaming.

"Do us a favor, Harry. Talk to Hermione in real life, rather than in your dreams. She will surely teach you how to cast a silencing charm around your bed." Seamus said sarcastically. After that Dean, Seamus and Neville went back to sleep, while Ron was still standing near to Harry's bed.

Harry turned red due to embarrassment.

"Was it too bad, Ron? Was I screaming Hermione's name?" Harry asked warily, as he already knew the answer.

Ron was about to say whatever was there on his mind, but thought otherwise and held his tongue.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, Harry."Ron said in calm voice. Harry simply nodded.

Ron went back to his bed and after a couple of minutes, Harry heard him snoring.

"Great," Harry murmured. He took his wand from the nightstand and cast a silencing charm around his bed. Harry checked the time. Few hours were still left before the sunrise.

Sleep wasn't coming easy for Harry; he couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunette, who was supposed to be his best friends, and the woman he was so completely in love with.

Last time he had spoken to Hermione was when he confronted her about her feelings for him. Two weeks passed since then.

First couple of days after their conversation, Harry didn't know how to behave around her. Things were awkward, as Hermione had said. On the top of it all, Hermione was avoiding him and was going out of her way to do so. On the other hand, Cho was again talking to him. She even asked him out on a date, but Harry simply refused. Somehow, whatever he felt for her was not there anymore.

Harry just had no idea what to do. At least now, he understood how Hermione felt when he avoided her after he learned about the diary. It felt terrible, as though if everything in his life had turned upside down.

Not only did he get the experience about how it felt to be the target of avoidance, but he also gained the first-hand experience of how it felt to see the only person you loved, with someone else.

A couple of days back, when Harry had sorted out his feelings and realized that he was in love with Hermione, he decided to talk to her about it and apologize.

After the classes for the day were over, Harry went to the library to talk to Hermione. However, Hermione was not alone. Justin Finch-Fletchley was sitting there with her, and they were chatting amicably. A flame of jealousy flared inside Harry's heart. He tried to hear what they were talking about. The only thing he caught was Justin asking Hermione if she was interested in spending her Hogsmeade weekend with him. Harry lost his temper that moment. Harry distinctly remembered what happened that day.

"_Hermione would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Justin asked shyly._

_Hermione looked surprised at this. However, before she could reply, Harry jumped in between their conversation._

"_No, she won't," Harry said in a loud voice, glaring at the startled Justin. Both Hermione and Justin stood up._

"_Harry, what are you doing here? Hermione asked looking shocked at Harry's sudden appearance. However, Harry ignored her question and stared at Justin._

"_She's not going with you." Harry said firmly._

"_Why not?" Hermione asked in a calm yet dangerous voice._

_Harry gulped and looked at Hermione. In the fit of his rage over Justin, Harry had forgotten for a second that Hermione was there as well._

"_You are going with me." Harry said without thinking. His eyes widened, realizing what he had just said._

"_And who the hell are you to decide that?" Hermione retorted._

"_You should go with me, not with him." Harry said lamely._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry; however, she didn't say anything to him. A calm, (according to Harry, too calm) expression took over her face. She turned to Justin and said, "I'd love to go with you Justin."_

_Justin brightened at this. "Thanks Hermione," he said and left the library._

_Hermione simply decided to ignore Harry after that and started packing her school bag._

"_Why did you do that?" Harry asked angrily after Justin left the library. _

_Hermione glowered at Harry. "Because I wanted to," She replied shortly and quickly walked out of the library, leaving an angry Harry behind._

_However, that was not the end of the story. When the Hogsmeade weekend arrived, Harry dragged a dazed and annoyed Ron with him, to follow Hermione and Justin in the Hogsmeade. They both had hidden themselves under the invisibility cloak owned by Harry. _

_Harry saw Justin and Hermione getting along well. He realized that they both had many common interests. Justin went to the bookstore with Hermione, something Harry and Ron always avoided. Not that Hermione complained about it. Harry had thought regretfully that Hermione might have wanted them to go with her, but didn't say anything because of their rude attitude. _

_After moving around the Hogsmeade Justin and Hermione had gone to the Three Broomsticks. Harry wanted to follow them there; however, Ron had blatantly refused. Finally, they decided to go back to the castle. That day Harry learned that he had literally taken Hermione for granted._

Harry shifted in his bed to get in a comfortable position and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Harry could feel sunlight falling on his face, making him feel warm. He opened his eyes and sat up. He realized that he was the only one left in the dormitory, rest of his dorm mates had already left for the groaned with frustration and pulled himself out of the bed.

After taking care of his morning rituals, Harry left the Gryffindor tower. When he entered the Great Hall, he saw Ron, Seamus, and Dean sitting together and talking to each other quietly. Harry made his way towards them.

"Hey guys, Good Morning," Harry said as he took an empty seat next to Ron.

Ron looked up at his best friend. "Good Morning Harry," Ron replied groggily. Dean and Seamus simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Didn't get to sleep enough?" Harry teased.

"Shut up Harry," Ron replied in an annoyed voice.

"You know Harry, if a certain someone had guts to do something about his feelings for his best _girl _friend, I might have slept well." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry decided to ignore his comment and started filling his plate with the food.

It was the same thing for the last couple of days. Ron was trying to convince Harry to talk with Hermione. When Ron had pressurized Harry to tell what exactly happened between him and Hermione, Harry told him about the diary and the confrontation he had with Hermione. To his surprise, Ron admitted that he knew about Hermione's feelings.

It looked like almost everyone knew about Hermione's feelings for Harry. To Harry's dismay, even Malfoy knew about it as he once made a shite remark about Hermione's feelings for Harry. Hermione was embarrassed, and Harry landed himself into a detention with Prof. Snape for punching Malfoy.

After everything that happened with Justin and Malfoy, Harry just couldn't bring himself to talk with Hermione. Moreover, he was finding it hard to concentrate on his performance as a seeker in his house team and Gryffindors were going to play a very important match against Slytherins next week.

* * *

Ron and Luna were sitting near the lake, under a tree. After finishing the breakfast, Ron had left with Luna, and Harry went back to Gryffindor tower to do his homework.

Ron had shared his worries over Harry with Luna. He was worried that Harry will not be able to concentrate on the game against Slytherin.

Even if it looked like Ron's main concern was Quidditch, for him, it was not just about Quididtch. His best friends were suffering, and he wanted to end their suffering. He knew Harry and Hermione were too stubborn to take the first step, so it was upon him to push them together.

Furthermore, to avoid Harry, Hermione was avoiding Ron as well. Therefore, Ron had to do his homework on his own.

"Why don't you lock them with each other in a room with Nargles? I am sure they will help them in getting together. After all, Nargles did help us in getting together. They can do the same thing for our friends as well." Luna said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Ron stared dumbly at his girlfriend, and then it clicked in his mind.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier?" Ron said excitedly.

"What is it?" Luna asked dreamily. Ron looked at his girlfriend with an exciting glint in his eyes.

"We just need to lock them together. They would never be able to resist each other's company." Ron said.

Looking at Luna's confused expression, Ron continued.

"The main reason why Harry and Hermione are avoiding each other is because they can't resist each other's company. Whenever they are in close vicinity, they attract each other like magnets, even though they have no idea about it. All we have to do is get them together at one place, and they will sort out rest of the things on their own." Ron finished.

"That's very thoughtful, Ron." Luna said through a smile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We can lock them in Greenhouse. That room is full of Nargles and Mistletoe." Luna said absentmindedly.

Ron had no idea what she was talking about; however, he nodded his head.

'I am a one lucky bloke to have her in my life.' Ron thought with a smile. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a loving kiss. Rest of their time at lake was spent snogging each other senseless.

* * *

According to their plan, Ron prepared two notes, one for Harry, and another one for Hermione. With the help of Luna, Ron changed his writing to Harry and Hermione's writing.

In Harry's note, Hermione asked him to meet him at the Greenhouse.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me at the Greenhouse today, at 8:30 PM._

_Hermione_

In Hermione's note, Harry asked her to meet him at the Greenhouse.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me at the Greenhouse today, at 8:30 PM. Please, it's important._

_Harry_

After writing the notes, Ron and Luna went to Owlery and sent the notes to the respective parties. After sending the notes, they went to meet Dobby. It took them about more than just a couple of hours, to convince him to steal the wands of Harry and Hermione. In the end, Dobby agreed to help Harry and Harry Potter's Hermy (a name Dobby had given to Hermione).

Harry was surprised when he received Hermione's letter. He couldn't believe that Hermione wanted to meet him. He was very excited to get a chance to tell Hermione about his feelings.

On the other hand, Hermione was scared about meeting Harry. She had been avoiding Harry since their conversation in the boys' dormitory. She knew Harry was probably blaming himself for whatever happened between them. However, she didn't want to face his rejection and pity.

She didn't want to avoid him. Seeing the miserable look in his eyes, hurt her, but she didn't know what else to do. For once Hermione Granger didn't know the answers to her problems.

* * *

For some reason, Harry couldn't find his wand. Therefore, he made his way to the Greenhouse without it. It didn't seem to bother him as all he could think was about Hermione.

When he reached the Greenhouse, to his surprise, it was open. When he entered the room, Hermione was already there. She was looking at one of the plants, so she didn't notice Harry coming and stand behind her.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said softly. Hermione almost jumped at this and turned around.

"Harry," she said in a startled voice.

They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, they heard the noise at the gates, only to find them close.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed loudly as he made his way to the door. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Harry said as Hermione came over and stood next to him.

"Use your wand." Hermione said.

"I don't have my wand with me. You would have to use yours." Harry replied.

Hermione panicked at this. "But I don't have my wand either. I couldn't find it anywhere when I left the tower." She answered back, "That means we are locked here."

Hermione started banging on the door. "Hey open the door. Whosoever you are, just open the bloody door or I'll hex you when I'll get out of here." Hermione shouted.

"You can't hex me as your wand is with me." Ron replied from the other side of the door.

"Ron, is that you? What the hell you think you are doing?" Harry said in a thunderous voice.

"Sorry mate, but all this shouting is not going to open the door. You both have been acting stupid for last two weeks. I am tired of putting up with both of your idiocy. It's time you two sort out your issues. Either do that or stay here for the rest of the night and tomorrow as well, as it would be Sunday and Greenhouse will not be opened." Ron said in a calm voice.

"If you need anything you can call Dobby. He'll bring you whatever you will require, except your wands. Now I'll leave you guys alone. Goodnight." with that, they heard Ron casting a powerful silencing charm on the door and then leaving.

"I just don't believe we are locked in the Greenhouse." Hermione said irately.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was pacing back and forth furiously.

"You didn't send the note. Did you?" Harry asked, taking out the note from the pocket of his robe.

"No, I didn't send it and you didn't either." She said. It wasn't a question.

"No," Harry replied with a chuckle.

They both were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked, looking around at the magical plants.

Harry simply shrugged. "Let's find a safe place to sit, away from these dangerous plants." He suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement.

They went to the other side of the Greenhouse, where there were no plants.

"We can sit here." Hermione said gesturing towards the wall farthest away from the plants. They both settled themselves on the cold floor, sitting next to each other with their backs resting against the wall.

Hermione sighed. "What do we do for the rest of the night?" She asked.

"Talk," Harry replied.

"What's there to talk?" Hermione said in a defeated voice.

Harry didn't reply. He had thought of many things he wanted to tell Hermione. However, at the moment his mind was completely blank.

"Harry," Hermione called his name.

"Yeah," Harry said in a distracted voice.

"Why did you react the way you did, when Justin asked me to go with him on the Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry looked at her with intense eyes. "I was jealous." He replied blatantly.

Hermione was stunned at his transparent confession.

"Why were you jealous?" she asked in a soft voice.

"He was going to take you away from me." Harry said with a faraway look on his face.

Hermione simply chuckled at his reply. "What's so funny?" Harry asked in a hurt voice.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Harry." Hermione said gently, "And I am not going anywhere."

Harry felt relieved at her words; however, he also felt confused at her words. Hermione simply smiled.

"Justin didn't ask me for a date. He just wanted to ask me about Demelza Robins." Hermione replied in an amused voice.

"Robins, you mean Gryffindor Chaser, Demelza Robins." Harry said skeptically.

Hermione started laughing at this. "Yes Harry, I am talking about Gryffindor Quidditch team's star chaser Demelza Robins. Justin wanted to ask her out, but he didn't know anything about her. As Justin is my study partner in Arthimancy class, he decided to ask me about her. He asked her out two days back." She said in a calm voice. However, looking at the incredulous expression on Harry's face, she bursts out laughing.

"I just made a fool out of myself." Harry said looking astonished.

"Well, there's no doubt about it, Mr. Potter." Hermione said playfully, ruffling Harry's already messy hair with her hand.

Harry looked at Hermione with a roguish grin on his face and before Hermione could comprehend what was happening, Harry pulled her on his lap.

"Harry," Hermione squealed in surprise, as Harry started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Ha…Harry… s...st...Stop it." Hermione managed to blurt out between her fits of laughter.

Harry stopped tickling her, but didn't let her go out of his embrace. He just wanted to hold her like this forever and never ever wanted to let her go.

Hermione was entranced with the intense look in Harry's eyes, as though if he was looking straight into her soul. She felt as though if she had stopped breathing. It was something she had never seen in his eyes before. However, before her thoughts could move further, Harry captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione's mind was completely blank. The only thing she knew was that Harry was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss as passionately as she could. She wasn't aware of anything else in the universe, except her and Harry.

Harry felt like he was flying. No! Even flying didn't feel this good. He was definitely in heaven. In last two weeks, he had imagined many times how it would feel to kiss Hermione; however, who cared about the imagination anymore. Real kiss was so much better and intoxicating than the imaginary ones.

He pulled Hermione as close as possible. Hermione could feel Harry's tongue at her lower lip and immediately opened her mouth to receive him. A thrill shot through her whole body and she shivered, as she tasted him, drank him.

Harry pulled back.

"Are you feeling cold?" Harry asked in a husky voice, concern evident in his emerald green eyes.

"Umm…no, I am feeling very hot." Hermione blurted out. Her mind was hazy and she just wanted to continue kissing Harry.

Harry grinned at her and pulled her back in a blazing kiss, pouring all his love for her into that kiss. He received as good as he gave. Hermione tasted like chocolate and smelled like vanilla. Her body was soft and felt very good against his hard ones, making his blood rush in the lower region of his body. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her.

With a gasp, Harry pulled back.

"I…I think we should stop." Harry said breathing hard.

A crestfallen look appeared on Hermione's face.

"Why?" She whispered. Harry leaned forward and gave her a brief but intense kiss.

"If we continue doing this, I will not be able to stop myself from going further. And I know we both are not ready for that next step yet." Harry said tenderly. Finally, Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, you are right." Hermione agreed.

"Does this mean that you also have feelings for me?" Hermione asked in a tentative voice.

"Do you have any doubt?" Harry asked as his eyes darkened with passion.

Hermione just shook her head and lightly kissed Harry on the lips.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry said with a tender kiss, "I am sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "I love you too, Harry." Hermione replied.

Hermione shifted so that she was sitting next to Harry. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, as Harry put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked at Harry. "What is it, Harry?" she asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Promise me, you won't be angry." Harry said.

"I promise." Hermione said.

"You know when you went to Hogsmeade with Justin," Harry started, "Ron, and I were following you."

"But I didn't see you or Ron that day in the Hogsmeade." Hermione said in a puzzled voice.

Harry grinned at Hermione. "We were under invisibility cloak and trust me, I don't want to share the invisibility cloak with Ron ever again. We had to stick together while walking as the cloak was not big enough for both of us." Harry said. He shuddered remembering his experience of standing very close to Ron, almost pressed together, under his invisibility cloak on a hot and humid day.

Hermione started giggling at this. "I would have loved to see that. It must have been a very romantic sight."

Harry leaned towards Hermione so that their faces were just inches apart.

"I would have very much preferred you in the invisibility cloak with me that day." Harry said with a suggestive look in his eyes, making Hermione blush furiously.

"Is that why he was so grumpy that night at dinner?" she asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yeah, he kept muttering under his breath the whole time we were in the Great Hall." Harry said in an amused voice and they both shared a good laugh at this.

* * *

They spent the next couple of hours in talking and occasionally kissing and snogging each other.

"Do you think we should try to get out of here?" Hermione said breathlessly pulling back from another intense kiss she shared with Harry. This time they both were standing, with Hermione's back pressed against the wall. Hermione had her arms loomed around Harry's neck and Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist with his body completely pressed against hers.

"Do we really have to?" Harry asked Hermione distractedly as he moved his lips from her jaw to her neck leaving a trail of fire behind. Harry was having a hard time to control himself. He wanted to take Hermione then and there. His desire to be with Hermione in every possible way was consuming him.

"Mmmm…Yeah." Hermione replied abstractedly.

Harry pulled back slightly. "How are going to do that? We don't have our wands." He said in a perplexed manner.

Hermione didn't answer immediately. She was in a dazed state and was having a hard time understanding what Harry said. Finally, she managed to recover from her hazy state.

"We can ask Dobby to open the door." Hermione suggested.

"I really don't want to leave right now." Harry said, caressing Hermione's cheek.

"We can continue this in the common room." Hermione said looking in the intense green eyes of her boyfriend.

"Do you think he would help us?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"It's worth trying. Besides we have already resolved our issues." Hermione replied coyly as she started to nibble Harry's ear.

"You keep doing that, and we won't be leaving the Greenhouse before morning." Harry said gruffly, trying to control his yearning.

Hermione gave a seductive smile in return. "What? I am not doing anything." She said innocently, slowly tracing Harry's firm chest with her finger.

Harry grabbed her hand. "You are such a wicked witch." Harry said teasingly.

Harry pulled back from her without letting go of her hand.

After making themselves presentable, Harry decided to try to call Dobby for help.

"Dobby" Harry said.

With a loud 'POP', a small figure appeared in front of Harry and Hermione.

Dobby looked at Harry with his big round eyes. "Harry Potter called Dobby. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Hermy?" Dobby asked.

"Umm…Dobby, can you open the door of the Greenhouse for us?" Harry asked the tiny house-elf.

"You know, we have already sorted out our issues, so you can let us out of here." Hermione added.

Dobby's eyes widened at this. "Door is already open, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Uh…oh" Harry said unintelligibly. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh…thank you Dobby," Harry said.

"Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter and his Hermy." Dobby said with a tearful smile.

"Thank you very much Dobby. You can go now." Hermione said kindly.

Dobby gave a short bow and disappeared with a loud 'POP'.

* * *

After that, Harry and Hermione left the Greenhouse and went back to Gryffindor common room. Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone on their way to Gryffindor tower, and once they were safely inside the tower, they resumed their previous activity, trying to make up for the lost time in just one night.

Next day, Harry and Hermione told Ron and Luna that they were together. Ron and Luna were very happy about this. After a long lecture from Hermione about how irresponsible their behavior was, they both received a bear hug from Hermione as a sign of appreciation for what they did for her and Harry. Later, Ron told them that it was Dobby, who took their wands. Afterwards, Dobby apologized profusely for this; however, Hermione gave him a tender hug, making the poor elf blush furiously.

Not everyone was happy with Harry and Hermione getting together. A couple of days after they got together, they had a little spat with Cho.

Cho caught them coming out of a broom closet after having an intense snogging session. She was furious and asked Harry that why he was dating Hermione. In fact, Cho bluntly said that she was a more suitable match for Harry as compared to Hermione. She even started listing the reasons why she was more suited. When Harry pointed out that, she was already dating Michel Corner, she stomped her foot angrily and left.

Harry was angry with Cho, as her comments had hurt Hermione deeply. It took him a good part of the next couple of hours to convince Hermione that she was perfect and a lot better than Cho and other wannabes like her. As a reward, Harry received another ardent kissing session from Hermione.

Things were going well for Harry and Hermione. They were closer than ever before, and Gryffindors won handsomely against Slytherins with the final score of 320-20 in favor of Gryffindors and Cho, she was a forgotten history for Harry and Hermione.

However, Cho wasn't going to go down without a fight. She played another trick of hers.

A week after the spat between Harry and Hermione, and Cho, Daily Prophet had published an interview of Cho with a photograph of Harry and Cho kissing, attached to the story.

_Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall having her breakfast. Just then, an Owl arrived with a copy of Daily Prophet, published on the day. Hermione put the money in the pouch tied to the Owl's leg and owl immediately took off. She unrolled the bundle of Daily Prophet and was shocked to see a large picture of Harry and Cho kissing each other on the front page. Along with the picture, Cho's interview was published as well, in which she had admitted that Harry wanted to be with her, but Hermione was creating the problems between them. However, only thing Hermione could see was Harry kissing Cho under one of the stands on the Quidditch ground._

_Hermione could hear whispers around her. She raised her eyes to look at Cho, who was looking back at her with mock sympathy._

_Then, Harry joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Unaware of the stares on him, Harry sat next to Hermione and turned to give her a morning kiss. However, Hermione turned her face away from him with a teary look in her eyes._

"_Hermione love, what is it? What happened?" Harry asked anxiously. _

"_How can you do this to me, Harry?" Hermione said in a low voice but loud enough for those sitting around her._

"_What did I do Hermione?" Harry asked feeling confused._

_Hermione didn't say anything; she just handed him the copy of Daily Prophet. Harry was shocked, would have been an understatement. He looked towards where Cho was sitting; she was still looking at Harry and Hermione. When her eyes caught Harry's, she blew him a flying kiss. Harry realized that majority of the student population in the Great Hall were looking at him and Hermione._

_He turned back to Hermione._

"_Do you really believe that I would do something like this? Trust me Hermione. I didn't kiss Cho, and I want to be with you only, no one else." Harry said with a beseeching look in his eyes._

_Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she covered her face with her hands and her body started shaking._

"_Hermione, please look at me. I didn't cheat on you." Harry said with a pleading voice. He took hold of Hermione's hands, and removed them from her face._

_Tears were flowing from her eyes. It took a moment for Harry to realize that those were the tears of laughter and not from crying._

_Hermione started laughing looking at the puzzled expression on Harry's face._

"_Hermione," Harry said with narrowed eyes._

"_Sorry Harry, it's just that you look very adorable when you worry about me." Hermione said. She leaned forward, "and very hot as well," she added before capturing Harry's lips for a short and sweltering kiss, Harry responded immediately. Whistles and catcalls could be heard in the background._

_After sometime, they pulled back. Hermione looked at Cho, who looked enraged._

_Hermione simply laughed and winked at her. She turned back to look at Harry._

_She caressed Harry's cheek. "I am sorry Harry. I trust you completely. I will make it up to you. Promise." Hermione said sincerely._

_Harry thought for a moment. "Okay. Let's start it then." Harry said with a mischievous smile. "I have a list of the things I would like you to do for me." Harry said._

"_What kind of things?" Hermione asked suspiciously._

"_Oh…you know this and that. I'll tell you later. Let's go or we'd be late for the classes." Harry said getting up from his seat and pulling Hermione along with him._

"_But you didn't eat anything." Hermione said, "at least eat something."_

"_Don't worry. I am not hungry. I'll grab something from the kitchen later." Harry replied in a rushed voice as he dragged a bewildered Hermione with him out of the Great Hall._

* * *

_Cho and Rita Skeeter, who interviewed Cho, were expecting sympathetic letters from Harry's fans and were hoping that Hermione would receive lots of hate mails._

_However, impact of the interview was opposite to what they expected. While Hermione received lots of congratulatory letters for getting together with Harry, Cho and Rita received hate mails and howlers. Later, Daily Prophet had to publish an apology in their paper._

Now everything was back at its right place in Harry Potter's world.

* * *

**Author's note:- PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to know what you think?**


End file.
